


Definitely not ready for this

by milcnos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milcnos/pseuds/milcnos
Summary: Takes place after tros-- You're a totally clueless Resistance trainee who gets whisked away on an espionage/rescue mission to recover captured Resistance members from the First Order, now in shambles.
Relationships: Finn (Star Wars)/Reader, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/You, Rey (Star Wars)/Reader, it's all friendship except finnpoe
Kudos: 4





	Definitely not ready for this

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever lads idk how it'll go but now that I'm on quarantine I've got lots of time to write and I've always wanted to do this so!! A tentative first chapter :) and pls excuse if anything's wrong contextually I'm terrible with timelines whoops and uhh if I keep writing this I'll add more characters!!

You remembered black, but that was all.

The night was pitch when your mother left, dark seeping in through every crevice of your living room-- a slit in the blinds, your bedroom door, barely ajar. You could barely make your way to the coffee table, your eyes not adjusted to the absence of light. As your feet began to make an imprint in the carpet the figure moving slowly to the door, fingers outstretched towards its handle, stopped. The midnight air was so still that you could hear the sound of your mother’s hair brush against her cloak as she turned to face you. Shadows and moonlight fought for control of her face, dark and light painted over her features. The contrast was astounding-- her pale skin framed by jet-black hair, the whites of her eyes blinding against dark brown irises.

Your mother faced you, and in a moment, an eternity passed.

The corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

But she smiled with her eyes.

She whispered _I love you_.

But there was no sound.

In the next moment she was gone, black First Order uniform melting into the shadows of the night.

You had never liked that uniform. Its perfect creases were always hiding something.

Your father had tried to explain how your mother was a spy, wearing the colors of the enemy to blend in. How she was one of the most valued members of the Resistance, sworn to protect the galaxy from tyranny and oppression.

All you could remember was the dark, and how it swallowed her whole as she stepped out the door.

The hole her absence left in you, and its slow growth as you realized she was never coming back to fill it.

Her void was the darkest of all.

\---------

It was morning on Ajan Kloss. Sunlight streamed into your eyes, rudely, and without warning-- promptly causing you to sit up and bang your head on the metal structure of the bed above yours.

_Ow._

You grumbled unintelligibly and swung your legs over the edge of the bottom bunk which you called home. Looking down, you saw a litter of blankets strewn across the floor. _Well, that explains why I was freezing last night_. Vision still slightly blurry, you focused your eyes on the alarm clock positioned dangerously close to the edge of your side table, which you had hastily constructed out of scraps you’d gathered from around camp.

The time read 8:17 AM _._ You were most definitely late. Cursing, you gathered up the blankets and chucked them onto the bed, scrambling into your uniform and falling over as you attempted to put on your cardboard-like standard issue pants. You tugged on your boots, grabbed your hat and dashed out of the tent with lightning speed, startling a flock of birds roosting in a nearby tree.

Breakfast was served at 8 A.M. sharp for Resistance trainees and you had nearly missed the whole meal yesterday, left with unsavory scraps leftover from a horde of hungry recruits your own age.

 _I’m gonna end up eating cold eggs-- again!_ The thought sickened you and you picked up your pace, now almost running through the forest. You passed ships-- X-wings, mainly, being repaired from the fight on Exegol, still fresh in the minds of the Resistance fighters. Although the larger fight may have been over, the First Order apparently vanquished, the Resistance couldn’t just rest. They had senators, spies, and allies to rescue from the clutches of former First Order affiliates. Even without the influence of the Sith, people could still be evil.

You shook the thought from your brain and tried to focus on the beauty of Ajan Kloss as your feet pounded the dirt. Trees rose around you, their tops reaching so high into the sky you thought they might pass the outer atmosphere. Green filled your vision, neverending leaves and grass shining in the morning sun.

Head lost in the clouds, you didn’t even notice the figure standing right in the middle of the path until you had run smack into it. And then you were on your butt, in the dirt, staring up at the face of Finn, Co-general of the Resistance army. Eyebrows raised, he flashed a look of disdain with amusement, smiling as he offered his hand. Hoisting you up, the man chuckled.

“Going somewhere?”

Your face flushed, full of embarrassment at your own obliviousness. And this definitely wasn’t unlike you. You weren’t even remotely desirable as a Resistance recruit-- clumsy, unorganized, sarcastic and late to absolutely everything. That didn’t matter, though, not when your mom was a Resistance hero whose espionage uncovered vital secrets about the first order: business transaction receipts, ship blueprints and coordinates for the whereabouts of captured resistance fighters. Dad had encouraged you to follow in your mom’s footsteps and so you had, and you had ended up here. A year of training, it seemed, hadn’t erased any of those wonderful qualities which made you so unsuited for life in the Resistance.

Finn must have noticed the gloom setting in on your face because he smiled lightheartedly.

“Did your alarm clock break, or something? I’m pretty sure breakfast for trainees is at eight.”

“I’m aware, General,” you sighed, not needing to be reminded again of the rubbery eggs waiting for you in the dining hall. The man laughed again.

“Of course you are. They probably never let you forget it.”

“You’re right on that front, sir. They’re raising a well-trained group.” You tried not to let the sarcasm creep into your voice, but it was almost impossible. The commanders of the Resistance trainee program were not, well, pleasant to be around, no matter whose kid you were.

Finn’s voice dropped as he touched your shoulder, gently. “Let me tell you something. When I was a trooper...” his expression turned to exasperation as he continued, “I was _not_ the pride and joy of the First Order.” He smirked. “Then, when I ended up with this lot, I got to face my former Captain… well, I showed her.”

You’d heard the story of how the former stormtrooper escaped the First Order with the help of a Resistance pilot. How the pilot had literally named him-- Finn, who had accepted the name without hesitation. Now, the two were Co-generals. After Leia Organa’s death, Poe Dameron, second-in-command, who had led a mutiny to put himself in charge of a Resistance fleet, had opted for a partner. With the way the two of them acted around each other… there were rumors. Of course, neither of them had confirmed anything, but it was kind of obvious. You looked back at the General’s face, his eyes bright at the memory of defeating his former commander. He was definitely happier here. Whether it was freedom from dictatorship or the company of his Co-general, you weren’t sure. All you knew was that Finn’s happiness was contagious, and you felt a small smile creep onto your face. New lives, friends, family-- for someone like him, without an identity, it was heaven. Maybe not for you, but that didn’t matter. Looking into the eyes of a man finally content with himself and those around him was enough to make anyone’s morning better.

“Let me walk you to breakfast. Maybe the higher-ups won’t be too mad if you were busy having a stimulating conversation with a General of the Resistance.”

This time, you felt the smile pull on your cheeks as you walked next to Finn towards your breakfast of soggy eggs.


End file.
